The Wrong Choice
The Wrong Choice is an event that when a hero or a protagonist has an argument with his or her friends about anything and does things in a misguided attempt to protect them. It is also the opposite of The Noble Choice. Not to be confused with Tragic Mistake. Examples * King Triton furiously destroys Ariel's treasures in a misguided attempt to protect her from the humans. * Wreck-It Ralph foolishly destroys Vanellope's racing kart in a misguided attempt to protect her from racing again. * Discord foolishly disguises himself as Grogar and forms an alliance of villains to defeat the Mane Six and take over Equestria in a misguided effort to prepare Twilight Sparkle as Equestria's new ruler. * Kron foolishly climbs up the hills in a misguided attempt to prove Aladar wrong about the safer way to the Nesting Grounds, unaware that the Carnotaurus are close behind. * Peter Parker foolishly allows Dennis Carradine to escape with the stolen money, which leads to his Uncle Ben's death and Peter discovering what his uncle had said about what great power comes great responsibility. * Princess Atta made a fatal mistake of banishing Flik and the the Circus bugs, she puts her entire colony in grave danger and brings the downfall of her mother the Queen. * Cera made a wrong choice of going the wrong way to the Great Valley, which lead her friends nearly get killed. * Roger and Anita Radcliffe made a wrong choice of going out for a walk to the park taking Pongo and Perdita with them, they leave the puppies unprotected, with Nanny unable to prevent Jasper and Horace from stealing them. * Mr. and Mrs. Turner made a wrong choice of not listening to Timmy about Vicky after seeing the photos of the evidence given to Deep Toot (Tootie in disguise). * Patick, Sandy and Mr. Krabs (except for Squidward, who doesn't care) made a fatal mistake of disowning SpongeBob after discovering that SpongeBob has gone missing. * Fa Zhou made a wrong choice of accepting the conscription notice from Chi-Fu who silenced her daughter Fa Mulan who takes his place in the army against Shan Yu and his Huns. * Abuelita selfishly destroys the guitar in a misguided attempt to protect Miguel from the music. * Homer Simpson foolishly dumps the silo in the lake, which ended up causing Springfield to be domed and all the citizens to turn against the Simpsons family. * Lt. Hedgecock made a fatal wrong choice to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy RoboCop believing he malfuntioned, he indirectly triggered the Detroit Police to go on a strike. * Simba wrongfully exiles Kovu believing he was involved in Zira's ambush to kill him, which result Mufasa's goals that also Simba himself must follow not be able to fulfill, also breaking the Circle of Life and his daughter Kiara to furiously yells him that he will never ''be Mufasa which will likely to happened if he still refusing to reconsider his wrongdoings. * Fievel Mousekewitz made a wrong choice of watching the fish during a stormy boat ride by throwing his hat into the door to the deck, which resulted to get wash overboard by the monster wave and separated from his family.. Gallery Ralph smashing Vanellope's kart in a desperate attempt to protect her.png|Ralph destroys Vanellope’s racing kart hoping she wouldn't die in her game. Atta_made_a_fatal_mistake.jpg|Princess Atta made a fatal mistake of banishing Flik and the Circus bugs, she puts her entire colony in grave danger and brings the downfall of her mother The Queen and without Flik and the Circus bugs, they will unable to defeat Hopper who already taken over their island. File:ChannelChasersPt3-066.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner made a wrong choice of not listening to their son, Timmy about Vicky after discovering that Timmy was right about her all along. File:Sandy,_Patrick_(except_Squidward)_and_Mr._Krabs_guilty.png|Patrick, Sandy and Mr. Krabs (except for Squidward, who doesn't care) made a fatal mistake of disowning SpongeBob after discovering that SpongeBob has gone missing. File:Peter_Parker_lost_his_Uncle.jpg|Peter Parker made a wrong choice of foolishly allowing Dennis Carradine to escape with the stolen money and letting his Uncle Ben get shot. Simba depressed and hurt.jpg|Simba made a wrong choice of exiling Kovu believing he was involved in Zira's ambush to kill him, he fails to fulfill his father's paw prints that he himself must follow and breaking the Circle of Life, which results his daughter Kiara furiously yells at him that he will ''never be Mufasa, which will likely to happen if he still refusing to reconsider his wrong choices. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events